Singularity
I drawn how the spells look because it's very hard to explain, this time my photo camera has some issues so the photos are not that hd, but at least i can show how they look Singularity is a superior fusion element that requires time,space,plasma and 50 gems This element is very useful in close combat, it may look like it act's offensive but it acts defensive, that makes it a good element for players who prefer defensive combat style Statistics Damage: Very High Speed: Medium ''' '''Defense: Almost Infinite Spells 1. Matter Devour '' "User becomes a singularity and sucks the enemies within it then push them away, death of a enemy caused by this spell will result in a matter cloak" - User becomes dark as a singularity and when the user casts this he/she will cast a powerful dark implosion that will pull everyone close to you and return you the damage dealt as health,then a light explosion will occur that pushes the enemies away, if a enemy dies by the dark implosion, that enemy's matter will be absorbed by the caster and transformed in a orbit of mist that increases the defense of the user and it's health, also incoming spell will be absorbed by the mist orbit, the mist orbit will last no longer than 10 seconds and then evaporate Cooldown: 3 Seconds 2.''White Hole "User reverts the effect of Black Hole Orb and turn it into a White Hole Orb that instead of pulling enemies in, it will push them away dealing high knockback damage" - User does the same thing like he/she is casting Black Hole Orb but this time the Black Hole has inverted effects and turns into a White Hole that slowly goes in a straight dirrection before it will fade away, if a enemy is close to the White Hole's ergosphere that enemy will be pulled in with incredibly high speed then pushed away at high distances dealing 350 damage on the wave of force Cooldown: 6 seconds 3. Supermassive Relativistic Jet "User creates a supermassive black hole over them that will shot a electric beam at the enemies" - User conjures a supermassive black hole that will hover over the caster, that black hole will begin to shot a deadly lightning beam that can be controled by the caster, this spell is very simmilar to Gloomy Blare of Darkness, but this one let's the caster move, the supermassive black hole will fade after 4 seconds, the lightning beam has the capacity to pierce every possible shield and deal the same damage without reduction, also the lightning beam will burst in a stunning explosion if a enemy dies because of it, when the black hole fades away the beam will hit the caster and then explode dealing mild blow to the close enemies Cooldown:10 seconds 4. Infinite Blaazar "User casts a Blaazar black hole that will spit fiery homing missles to user's mouse cursor" - User casts a Blaazar that will be standing over the user, that blaazar will shot consecutive fiery rockets in wherever the mouse cursor is, the rockets will track the enemies and seek them until they hit the target, on impact the rockets will release a small explosion that inflicts heavy burn and low instant damage, the blaazar will last for 20 seconds ,continously hovering over the user and shot rockets,after 20 seconds it will implode and dissapear Note: User can use other spells while the Blaazar occurs but they cant cast ultimates, if you want to not waste time coordinating the rockets the user has to press "r" button to make the blaazar individually shot Cooldown: 25 seconds 5''. Singularity Incarceration'' "User creates a unstable singularity,then trap it into a sphere to shot a lightning beam into that sphere, the sphere will begin to glow as strong as the black hole gets more unstable, after 5 seconds the sphere will shatter and release a catastrophic explosion that will blow everyone that is not in the safezone" - User traps a singularity into a mirror sphere , then shot a electromagnetic beam in that sphere, the electromagnetic beam will reflect itself thousands of times into the mirrors slowly tearing the black hole's ergosphere and proton sphere, the ball will begin to shine and shine until it glares the enemies, when the sphere glares so strong that it makes the others' screen to be entirely white, the sphere will shatter releasing the deadliest explosion that ever existed in elemental battlegrounds, this explosion affects the entire map, but does not affect the ones in safezones, in a 120 stud radius range the enemies will take 890 damage and the enemies in the rest of the map will be blinded for 4 seconds, this spell cannot be glitched like reseting using a contact spell then refresh it's cooldown, NO, the cooldown is of 180 seconds and it cannot be refreshed Passive Move: Ringularity - When the user kills a enemy with Black Hole Orb of Space or White Hole they will get a spinning ringularity around them that spins faster than even time and space itself, creating a absorbtion aura that will make any incoming spell to get sucked right to the caster , but the spell will not harm , it will be absorbed *Note: This does not work on ULTIMATES